El valor para continuar
by xDrizzle
Summary: Hermione ha sido escogida por sus superiores para dar forma y exponer el proyecto de su departamento ante el tribunal del ministerio. ¡Por fin los elfos podrían iniciar el camino de la libertad! Pero, ¿y si todo está destinado a salir mal? ¿Cuál es la actitud de Ron al respecto? ¡Acompáñalos en el relato de este angustiante momento de sus vidas y descúbrelo!


_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling; este escrito no es suyo._

_Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Nota, aclaraciones antes de leer y contexto:** Como ya decía allí arriba, el fic es para un desafío el cual tenía que contener lo siguiente: Estar basado en la frase _"El éxito no es definitivo, el fracaso no es fatídico. Lo que cuenta es el valor para continuar"_ de Winston Churchill, incluir la palabra 'propuesta' y una mención al libro 'Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore'.

Un par de años post DH. No sé cuántos. Ninguna de las parejas de epílogo están casados, ni con hijos. Hermione y Ron están "separados", "on a break", "split up" o como sea, no están juntos. Hermione avanza lento y no muy seguro con la lucha por la liberación de los elfos. Y lo demás lo pueden averiguar simplemente leyendo.

* * *

Hermione desliza apenas un poco la cortina que separa el auditorio de la cabina en la que se encuentra, para mirar con sutileza y ahogar un suspiro momentos después. Se horroriza al notar periodistas con enormes cámaras fotográficas y filmadoras, dirigentes de movimientos importantes, magos de renombre y, sobre todos, al director del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas mágicas del ministerio. Su jefe.

Repasa con cuidado los rostros de los presentes, que poco a poco van acomodándose en sus lugares y se regaña mentalmente por estar tan nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que la tiene con los nervios de punta porque no está preocupada de olvidarse de lo que tiene que decir, ¡si lo escribió ella misma y se lo sabe de memoria! Pero sigue sintiendo un cosquilleo desagradable a la altura del estómago y por ratos le tiritan las piernas.

Observa afuera a las personas de las butacas y se repite la importancia de la situación. Estarán evaluando su planteamiento y sus ideas, todo el esfuerzo invertido y el trabajo que ha reunido intentando convertir la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos en un trabajo limpio y remunerado como cualquier otro. Esta podría ser la primera de las oportunidades, un gran paso.

Por otro lado están los que esperan un mínimo de error para romperla en pedazos. Sus ideas no han generado un buen impacto en toda la comunidad mágica: hay quienes se rehúsan a aceptar el valor del trabajo de los elfos domésticos y desacreditan la relevancia de una institución como la P.E.D.D.O.

Ron una vez le había sugerido que intentara cambiar la estrategia, porque la agresividad no funcionaba con los magos más viejos y adinerados_._

—Estás tratando con familias de viejos arrogantes, Hermione —le había dicho él, una tarde en el patio de La Madriguera, mientras ella, frustrada y entristecida a la vez, se recostaba sobre su pecho y escuchaba sus consejos. —Era de esperar que pusieran el grito en el cielo con que le hayas empapelado sus casas con afiches.

—Sí, pero que hayan intentado ilegalizarnos… es otra cosa —.Ella no se lo podía creer, entre la furia y la pena.

La brillante y larga cabellera de Ginny capta su atención entre el público y la trae de vuelta al presente. Está parándose en la punta de los pies antes de sentarse junto a Harry, intentando buscarla con la mirada. Tras ellos está Ron, que luce indeciso y no se sienta en la butaca que Harry ha abierto para él.

Hermione siente un pequeño ahogo cuando lo ve repetir el mismo gesto que su hermana y buscarla con la nariz respingada. Se ve obligada a inhalar con profundidad, llenando sus pulmones de aire para apaciguar la presión de angustia que se le forma en el pecho.

Suelta un suspiro. Siempre es igual con él. Le duplica el nerviosismo, la obliga a respirar más aire del adecuado sólo para intentar apagar el pequeño fueguito que se enciende cuando lo mira y no puede tenerlo a su alcance realmente.

¿Por qué tienen que ser así?

Desde niños han tenido una afinidad diferente, tan representativa que aunque ella no fuera romántica por naturaleza, tendía a enamorarse a ratos de su propia historia, tan única y especial. Han llevado una relación peculiar que les ha otorgado siempre ridículas discusiones y desagradables distanciamientos. Sabe que muchas veces Ron se ha odiado a sí mismo por aquellas terquedades que rompen el romance cada cierto tiempo, cumpliendo ciclos de paz y de guerra, sólo porque ella también se ha culpado con odio por otros quiebres, como el que atraviesan ahora.

Y aunque lleva más tiempo del que le gustaría calcular sin besar sus labios, sabe que no debería preocuparse mucho, por más arrogante que aquello suene. Porque es evidente que Ron la quiere. Y todos pueden verlo. Ella puede verlo.

Lo evidencia sus miradas, sus coqueterías constantes y exclusivas, el goce de secretos y chistecillos que sólo los dos entienden y por los cuales le ha tocado taparse las carcajadas con las manos varias veces, sintiéndose una tonta. Lo evidencia la adorable imagen del alto pelirrojo de su ex novio, buscándola con el cuello estirado y los pies casi en puntitas por todo el salón, para encontrarla mucho antes que Ginny, antes que todos.

No sabe qué hacer. El corazón le da un salto cuando se encuentra con los ojos azules de Ron y cierra la cortina de un tirón, solamente por hacer algo. Se gira y observa el sofá en el que ha dejado sus apuntes y su discurso de presentación ante el Tribunal Calificador de Actividades Mágicas, donde su **propuesta** será evaluada para entrar en proceso.

Veinte segundos. No pasa más tiempo antes de que la cortina se deslice hacia un costado y Ron entre en el cubículo con todo su conocido aroma y su calor natural que la envuelve en ese nudo de nervios que le gusta tanto.

Porque le gusta Ron como no le ha gustado otra cosa en su vida. Defender sus ideas y aprender cada día algo que la haga mejor persona pueden ser cosas que le hagan la competencia. Pero es distinto. Ninguno de esos placeres se acerca a la cosquilla que juega dentro de su vientre cuando él se acerca a ella, ni le vibra la garganta de expectación cuando sabe que él le hablará bajito y en privado. Porque Ron podría recitarle las tablas de multiplicar al oído, con errores incluidos y seguiría consiguiendo que se le colorearan las mejillas si es que alguien los viera.

—¡Está lleno de gente allí afuera! Has visto ya, supongo… —comenta él, con el tono infantil que le caracteriza y que reafirman cada una de las pecas de su cara.

Hermione reprime una sonrisa al pensar que cualquier otra persona diciendo eso hubiese conseguido exasperarla y ganarse una mirada de puro odio. Al contrario, sabe que cuando se voltea y mira a Ron sus ojos son agradecidos y hasta casi tiernos.

Se encoge de hombros y él le devuelve aquella mirada única e irreproducible para otros. La entiende.

—No sabía que tuvieras pánico escénico —dice en tono de broma.

Ella hace una mueca.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —se ríe, suavemente. Ron menea la cabeza y avanza hasta sentarse en el sofá y palmea con fuerza el asiento a su costado. Ella, por inercia, avanza y rellena aquel espacio junto al agradable y embriagador perfume que se obliga a aspirar cuando intenta acallar las súplicas de su pecho.

Sabe, y hasta puede sentir, las ganas que tiene Ron de apretarla entre sus brazos. Y ella reconoce también que los deseos de acurrucarse en el pecho de él se le hacen cada vez más grandes cuando lo tiene a tan poquitos centímetros y se encuentra en tanta necesidad de apoyo. Pero se contiene porque no es el momento, porque están jugando a ser solamente amigos otra vez, a conquistarse de esa manera tan tonta y tan infantil que tienen, a estar distanciados cuando sus deseos se juntan con fuerza y devoción.

Entonces él estira una mano y dibuja con sus dedos los pómulos de ella en una caricia tan delicada y sensual que le eriza todos los pelos del cuerpo como mecanismo de defensa. Porque no debe sentirse así cuando está a punto de exponer su proyecto ante el tribunal y ante el público expectante.

—Te ves muy bonita con ese vestido —señala él, con una sonrisa curvándole la boca. Hermione lo mira con reproche pero no aparta su rostro, para que él continúe dibujando esas caricias traviesas y delicadas. Le reprocha con la mirada que él venga, muy campante, a destruir sus nervios, a decirle cumplidos y a hacerle cariños que solamente la ponen más colorada. Ahora sí que podría olvidar su discurso y no debe. No-debe.

Se aparta, fingiendo acomodarse el cabello y Ron deja descansar la palma de su mano sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunta ella, con toda la sutileza que encuentra en sus tonos de habla. No quiere herirlo y no quiere que se vaya.

—Vine a escuchar la exposición de las propuestas para el ministerio —responde con naturalidad y, mientras su sonrisa se va ensanchando, agrega con una clara imitación al tono de voz de ella: —es de vital importancia conocer lo que sucederá con las normas del mundo mágico, ¿verdad?

Ella se carcajea y menea la cabeza, incrédula. Con esa respuesta irónica le ha confirmado que está ahí con el único objetivo de verla a ella. De ponerla nerviosa, más bien.

—Si no quieres que me quede, puedo irme. No tengo ningún problema —. La voz de Ron resuena rompiendo la linda fantasía que vivía hace unos cinco segundos. Con un tono divertido que intenta disimular la verdadera inseguridad típica de él.

—Me gusta que quieras informarte. Es tu derecho, ¿o no? —le dice ignorándolo magistralmente y sonriendo. Tal vez si no estuviera tan nerviosa habría sonado un poco más coqueta, que era su intención. En él parecen borrarse todos los pequeños rastros de inseguridad y el galán que ha venido a desearle suerte vuelve aparecer en cada fracción y movimiento de su cuerpo.

Hermione toma la carpeta en la que ha dejado sus apuntes y los comienza a re-leer. Está aburrida de las palabras, las ha leído tantas veces se las sabe de memoria y aunque sabe que tienen errores, no logra encontrarlos. Las frases suenan en su mente mientras lee en silencio, como un pitido desagradable y monótono.

Ron suelta un suspiro y distrae su atención.

—Ya te lo sabes todo —le dice, quitándole el portafolio. Ella suspira y permite que él la aleje de sus estudios innecesarios.

Continúan sentados uno al lado del otro, respirando con tranquilidad. Entra una señora al lugar, de traje apretado pero formal, con una túnica de un color añil profundo y con una lista en la que parece estar el itinerario de todo el evento ceremonial. Habla con Hermione un rato y le dice que van a empezar en unos minutos, que ella le hará una seña para que suba al estrado en la pequeña plataforma.

Ron se queda observando el lugar por el que la mujer ha desaparecido y comenta:

—¿Dónde se supone que está el resto de la gente? O sea, tú explicarás el proyecto de tu departamento, pero ¿y los otros departamentos?

—Al otro lado —indica ella con el dedo el costado contrario del escenario, en el que hay otra cortina parecida a la que los cubre a ellos —O sentados allí afuera, como la gente normal.

Se nota que se recrimina por estar apartada ahí, queriendo estudiar todo más a fondo, asegurándose de que por ningún motivo se le vayan a escapar las palabras.

—Oye —. Ron habla con voz suave. Hermione continúa con la vista fija en el portafolio sobre la mesa. Alisa su falda con los dedos otra vez. —Mírame, te quiero hablar.

—Te estoy escuchando, Ron —. Él suelta un bufido.

—No te sientas mal por estar nerviosa. Aunque no deberías estarlo —su voz le sabe a tranquilidad. Hermione vuelve a suspirar, más frustrada que antes. —Quiero decir, no estarías aquí si ellos no creyeran que puedes hacerlo a la perfección. Hay cientos de personas trabajando en el ministerio, sin embargo, te eligieron a ti.

Hermione ahora sí lo mira. Ron sonríe, con un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, detrás de ella. La mira de esa forma que sólo él puede, como diciéndole "vamos, sabes que te eligieron porque eres la mejor". Hermione esboza una sonrisa. En realidad sabe que hay mucha gente que cree en sus capacidades, pero eso sólo aumenta sus nervios.

—Además, no me gusta que estas personas te pongan nerviosa —dice con un tonito de protección. A veces Ron podía resultar más grave que un padre primerizo.

Ella le sonríe tímidamente y él, a cambio, pone su mano sobre la de ella y le da un leve apretón. —Ese es mi trabajo.

Hermione se recrimina mentalmente por ponerse roja. Rápidamente se remueve en el sofá logrando que Ron quite su mano de encima de la de ella. Se pone de pie y Ron la imita al instante. Toma entre sus brazos la carpeta con su discurso.

—Iré a sentarme con los demás. Sería de mala educación no escuchar a los anteriores.

Ron asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a ella un paso, amenazador y peligroso. Hermione se siente débil y deja caer sus brazos a sus costados para que él la tome de la cintura y se acerque más de lo debido.

—Todo va a salir bien. Eres la mejor —. Pega su frente con la de ella y le roza la nariz con la punta de la suya. Hermione no tiene que empinarse ni un poquito, sus tacones le otorgan unos cuantos centímetros extras de altura y junta su boca a la de él sin pensárselo ni una vez. Se pegan como imanes y se funden el uno en el otro, besándose con lentitud.

Cuando terminan aquel beso suave y largo, para sorpresa de Hermione, se encuentra un poco más tranquila. Ron no pronuncia ninguna pregunta, ninguna frase respecto a lo que acaban de hacer, porque no hay nada que no esté dicho ni demostrado, no hay ninguna duda.

—Estaré junto a Harry y Ginny.

Ella asiente y sale junto con él de su pequeño escondite, se dirigen en direcciones opuestas. Ella se acomoda junto al representante del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, un hombre robusto apenas unos cuantos años mayor que ella, cuya propuesta consiste en innovar e invertir en suplementos para utilización de la academia de Aurores, lo que implica una suma de dinero significativa para poder viajar y conseguir los ingredientes más extraños necesarios para fabricar antídotos y pociones cuya importancia es vital y no deberían de escasear nunca.

Aguarda, impaciente, un tanto más tranquila cuando se abre la sesión.

Una bruja alta y delgada, con la nariz respingada y el pelo largo y muy liso modera la presentación de propuestas; su voz retumba por el salón mencionando los intereses del ministerio de magia y aclamando la labor de todos sus funcionarios.

Cuando el momento llega, Hermione se compenetra con su labor y lee su presentación con voz clara. Para su sorpresa, muchos de los magos del salón parecen escucharla con atención; no sabe muy bien si están dispuestos a abrir sus mentes para aceptar la opción de instalar nuevas leyes que regulen la contratación de elfos domésticos y la instauración de un salario mínimo a cambio de jornadas de trabajo de ocho horas diarias, o es la simple curiosidad de escuchar sus ideas que tan populares se habían vuelto luego de las revueltas organizadas por la P.E.D.D.O.

Sabe, cuando menciona la idea de una posible instalación reguladora que otorgue a los elfos la posibilidad de adquirir varitas mágicas, que no tiene sentido seguir hablando. Algunos, entre el público, sueltan bufidos y otros reclaman en voz alta que se está volviendo loca.

Cuando termina de hablar, el aplauso que aparece es mucho más débil que el que han recibido sus compañeros anteriores.

Se baja del estrado y toma su asiento. No busca a Ron ni a sus otros amigos, porque el nerviosismo ha vuelto a colársele por todos lados y no está segura de querer ver en sus rostros lo que ella ya sabe.

El Departamento de Transportes Mágicos presenta su iniciativa, de manos de una bruja muy curvilínea con un moño dorado, y se levanta la sesión hasta que los jueces del tribunal evalúen en conjunto.

Se demoran tan poco en salir de la sala, deliberar y volver a entrar, que Hermione piensa que el asunto ya estaba conversado o que han utilizado algún hechizo sobre ellos y ella no lo ha notado.

Luego de un rato, un brujo anciano y con un sombrero puntiagudo se acerca al estrado e informa sobre el resultado de la reunión:

—Considerando los beneficios que en general tendrán para la comunidad mágica y la solvencia económica de vuestro ministerio, el tribunal decide aprobar y financiar los proyectos concernientes al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y al Departamento de Juegos y Deportes mágicos, por su relevancia y concordancia con las actuales necesidades de los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. Muchas gracias.

Hermione siente toneladas de decepción aplastándole el pecho, aunque se lo haya estado esperando. Junto a ella, Raimundus Filch sonríe y blande sus palmas con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Le felicita y se une a los aplausos del resto del auditorio.

De pronto siente una pesada mano sobre uno de sus hombros y su jefe, alto y envuelto en su túnica color vino tinto le palmea la espalda. Su rostro luce también un dejo de decepción.

—Tranquila, Granger. Lo lograremos… pero por ahora al ministerio no le importa invertir y planificar reformas —le consuela, con una mueca de disgusto por debajo de su enorme bigote negro.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza. No dice nada, porque todavía tiene la voz cortada por un nudo muy parecido a la angustia. Los periodistas se acercan y siente ganas de dar una patada al piso y desaparecerse. A pesar de eso, sonríe y explica que seguirá luchando porque está convencida de que no hay mejor beneficio para el mundo mágico que la sana convivencia entre sus miembros, incluyendo a las criaturas mágicas que manifiestan capacidad de razonamiento y poderes superiores, en distintos términos, a los de los magos.

Cuando la rueda de prensa se aleja de ella y se decide concentrar en otros asuntos, siente un brazo tironeándola hacia un costado. Se deja llevar y camina detrás de Ron, despidiéndose de todos con la mejor sonrisa que puede.

Cuando están bastante lejos de la muchedumbre, Ron se gira hacia ella y la mira a los ojos. No alcanza a decirle nada, porque en eso Ginny llega hasta ellos y es quien se pone a hablar.

—Uff, en realidad, a mí me parecía que podrían haber extendido un poco la aceptación de proyectos. ¡Es decir, se han presentado como mínimo diez y han aprobado dos! —alega. Hermione le sonríe porque sabe que su amiga se queja falsamente. Han decidido aprobar la construcción de un nuevo estadio en el sur de país y comenzarán con la planificación de un torneo interescolar de quidditch con los colegios vecinos de Europa. Debido a sus gustos, Ginny no puede estar decepcionada del resultado.

—Bueno, será para la próxima… —comenta Harry, a quien no había visto llegar a su lado. Él le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Hermione también le sonríe. Harry y Ron se verán enormemente beneficiados con la suma de dinero que se otorgará para investigación y fabricación de antídotos para la Academia de Aurores.

En resumen, la única perdedora de esa tarde es ella. Y los elfos, por supuesto.

—Vamos a casa —propone Ginny, agarrándola de un brazo —Sé que estás bajoneada, pero mamá estaba preparando unos pasteles que seguro te animarán.

Hermione niega con la cabeza. Le apetece mucho comer algo rico y acostarse a dormir, pero en La Madriguera estarán Bill, Percy y el señor Weasley, y no podrá descansar de su trabajo comentándolo con ellos.

—Gracias, Ginny, pero prefiero irme a mi casa —dice, sobándole una mano y poniendo distancia entre ellas. —Necesito descansar y revisar unos documentos para el trabajo.

Ron pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco —habla él, por primera vez desde que se han vuelto a reunir. Hermione le observa, contrariada. Escuchar su voz le ha recordado su pequeña reconciliación hace una hora o dos.

Mentiría si dijera que quiere estar sola.

—Ven conmigo —le pide a Ron, y no le importa que Harry y Ginny estén allí y no sean invitados también. No quiere estar con nadie más que con él.

Ron continua con el rostro serio e imperturbable cuando se despide del resto y la toma de a mano. Cuando se encaminan hacia una de las chimeneas del ministerio no parecen una pareja que se ha pasado el último mes discutiendo por tonterías y coqueteando en tiempos de paz, parecen una pareja madura, capaz de sobrellevar cualquier cosa.

Doblan por un pasillo en solitario y Ron le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Hermione se aferra a su camisa y le rodea la cintura, escondiendo la cara en su pecho y dejándose guiar por sus pasos, con los ojos cerrados.

Al llegar a la cálida e iluminada sala de los Granger, Ron cierra la red flu de la chimenea y la sigue hasta su habitación, no sin antes cerciorarse de que estén solos.

Empuja la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y la encuentra a medio vestir, poniéndose su pijama de algodón, con la nariz colorada y un par de lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Entra bruscamente, medio alterado por verla llorando y se sienta al borde izquierdo de la cama. Se desata las zapatillas y se recuesta encima de la colcha blanca estampada de flores.

Hermione se recuesta a su lado un rato después y solloza sobre su pecho; él le acaricia la espalda. No se dicen nada, porque no hay mucho que decir. Permanecen así por un rato bastante largo, Hermione sin ánimos de hablar y Ron sin saber qué decir para iniciar una conversación.

—No llores tanto… —le pide él, luego de un rato. Su voz suena como un susurro. Hermione asiente y se limpia la cara con las manos, pero apenas lo hace, renovadas gotas cubren sus mejillas otra vez.

—Ah, qué tonta… —murmura para sí misma y suelta una risa triste, recriminándose el no poder dejar de llorar. Ron le seca el borde de los ojos con sus pulgares. Se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz. Hermione sonríe. —Perdona…

—No, tranquila —. Le devuelve la sonrisa, con el rostro enternecido.

—Sabía que no lo aceptarían. No sé por qué estoy haciendo tanto escándalo… —suelta ella, girándose y tomando un pañuelo que tiene sobre la mesita de noche. Se suena la nariz ruidosamente y Ron le acaricia la cintura. —Creo que me había instalado la ilusión de que tal vez lograríamos avanzar algo… que aprobarían ciertas cosas…

Otra nueva ola de llanto le sacude el cuerpo y suelta un quejido. Ron la aprieta entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero no puedes echarte a morir por esto —le aconseja, con la voz suave y acaricia la mejilla de Hermione con sus dedos. —Sabes que no será fácil. Y no quiero sonar cruel, pero va a costarte muchos rechazos más porque la gente no está lista —. Su entonación sigue siendo lenta y blanda.

Ronald a veces puede ser tan diferente. Hermione logra arrancar de él rastros de una personalidad que desconoce, actitudes que con normalidad no le sientan. El siempre refunfuñón y bromista chico puede convertirse en un hombre maduro, tierno, fácil de llevar, cuando se trata de ella. Es la única persona en el mundo que logra cambiarlo tanto. La única a la que Ron le tiene tanta paciencia.

Hermione suspira.

Nunca pensó que un día presentaría sus ideas y los magos y brujas del Reino Unido asentirían con la cabeza, avergonzados de que no se les haya ocurrido antes. Pero tampoco se imaginó que sería tan difícil, tan frustrante. ¿Es que acaso malgasta su tiempo, como había escuchado a unos cuantos decir en el ministerio? Muchos piensan que la carrera de Hermione había dado un giro inesperado, dado la promesa intelectual que era durante el colegio, en un penoso y decepcionante desempeño. ¿Está desgastando los mejores años de su vida en una causa sin posibilidades?

—¿Crees que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? —le pregunta a Ron, con la voz seria, esperando una contestación verdadera. Ron abre los ojos, sorprendido.

—Nunca quise decir eso —se apura a contestar. —Creo que lo que haces es muy valioso…

Hermione hace una mueca. —¿Pero y si no?, ¿y si en años y años más sigo consiguiendo nada?

—No creo que eso pase —le responde, sobándole un hombro. —Tus ideas son buenas, es solo que a la gente le cuesta aceptarlas, porque han vivido siglos y siglos de este modo —. Guarda silencio por un rato y luego sigue. —De hecho, puede que hasta no vivamos para ver a los elfos completamente libres. Pero sí harás cambios, Hermione. Ya los has hecho.

Ella arruga la nariz ante esa afirmación.

—Lo hiciste conmigo —dice él, como si fuera de lo más obvio.

—Tú nunca has tenido elfos domésticos… —Hermione sonríe un poco ante las ocurrencias de Ron para subirle el ánimo.

—Pero ahora estoy seguro de que nunca querría tener uno —él le devuelve la sonrisa. —O al menos, no sin remunerarle su trabajo y darle, por lo menos, una hora de colación.

Hermione se siente enternecida y se estira para darle un beso en la boca. Una cosquilla conocida le aparece en el vientre, le dan ganas de suspirar muy fuerte y aferrarse a la cara de Ron durante todo el tiempo que pueda. Vuelve a recostarse sobre su pecho, soltando un suspiro.

—No te desanimes, te juro que funcionará en algún momento —promete Ron, mientras continúa sobándole la espalda con las manos. —Y no pienses que haces mal. Si esto es lo que crees que es bueno para el mundo, no puedes estar eligiendo el camino incorrecto —. Hermione levanta la cara y lo observa. Él se encoge de hombros. —Tú eres la que sabe.

Ella se ríe y se vuelve a estirar para darle otro beso, esta vez en su mandíbula. Ron también se ríe.

—Imagínate —empieza —, ¿qué hubiese pasado si Harry se hubiese convencido de todo lo que Rita Skeeter escribió? —suelta, recordando la turbación que provocó en su mejor amigo la publicación de **"**_**Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore**_**".** Hermione se estremece y Ron pretende cambiar sus ejemplos hacia algo menos triste. —¿O si la mamá de Newt Scamander no le hubiese dado permiso para sus expediciones y él se hubiese rendido? No habría podido escribir "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" —apunta. Hermione suelta una risita y asiente con la cabeza. —O si… —intenta buscar algún mejor ejemplo —¿O si la primera mujer que salió de su casa a trabajar nunca lo hubiese hecho? Esta tarde habrías estado… cocinándome algo rico en vez de haber estado peleando por los derechos de los elfos—. Hermione resopla y se vuelve a reír.

—_Uff_, ni lo digas —dice. Su voz todavía suena rasposa y débil por el llanto, aunque intenta bromear poniendo cara de fastidio ante la idea de estar encerrada cocinando sin poder trabajar.

—Imagina si te das por vencida…— Ron deja de sonreír y la mira con seriedad, transmitiéndole la fe que tiene en ella. Hermione asiente con la cabeza, se pone seria mientras imagina la posibilidad de que los elfos sean libres escapándose por el egoísmo y la debilidad de ella. Su prioridad académica e intelectual siempre había sido transformar aquella despreciable característica del mundo mágico y no podía echarse a morir por un fracaso.

—Gracias —. Ron vuelve a sonreír y le acaricia la cara con una mano, apartándole el pelo y metiéndole los mechones sueltos detrás de las orejas. —Tienes mucha razón.

Ron esboza una sonrisa muy ancha que contagia a Hermione.

—Claro que tengo razón. Y tendré alguna recompensa, supongo— dice, estirando los labios y cerrando los ojos. Hermione se carcajea.

—Te aprovechas de mi debilidad —le reclama, sin embargo se acomoda sobre su costado para afirmarse sobre el colchón y deslizar una mano sobre el pecho de Ron. Él se hace el ofendido y se empieza a reír, negando con la cabeza.

—Me ofendes —le avisa, todavía sonriendo y después chasquea la lengua. —Ya. Dame un beso.

Obedientemente, Hermione salta de su lugar para aplastar sus labios contra la boca de Ron. Se ríe y se va olvidando, mientras se acurruca entre sus brazos y se marea con sus besos, de todo lo malo que le ha sucedido recientemente. Ron y ella ya no parecen una pareja en un ridículo distanciamiento. La P.E.D.D.O. no parece ser una institución tan tonta.

No importa cuántas veces fracase, con su relación y con sus proyectos, lo que importa es que siempre, de un modo u otro se las arregla para continuar. Y Ron siempre estará allí para ayudarla.


End file.
